The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of mint plant xe2x80x98Kosixe2x80x99 of the species botanically known as Mentha arvensis. The new variety which has been named as xe2x80x98Kosixe2x80x99 can be propagated vegetatively through suckers for commercial cultivation.
Mint plant Mentha arvensis is cultivated commercially in tropical and subtropical climates. The oil and the oil products of this plant have the highest share in mint trade. The oil is used mainly for producing menthol and the by-product dementholised oil (DMO) also finds uses in pharamceutical and cosmetic industry. Menthol has a cooling, refreshing aroma and antiseptic properties. The derivatives of menthol are also used in flavoring confectionary and cigarette. The commercial potential of xe2x80x9cmentholxe2x80x9d in the market gives an incentive for breeders to develop high-menthol yielding mint plants.
Recently, Central Institute of Medicinal and Aromatic Plants (CIMAP) has developed a high menthol containing Japanese mint plant (cv xe2x80x98Himalayaxe2x80x99), which is hybrid between CIMAP/MAS9 and CIMAP/HY 77. The said mint plant Mentha arvensis xe2x80x98Himilayaxe2x80x99 is tolerant to common diseases afflicting mint plants and yields more oil than existing mint plants.
The present invention relates to a novel mint plant xe2x80x98Kosixe2x80x99, characterized by its high biomass and high oil yield with synchronous branching giving globular shape to the canopy for equal distribution of sunlight to the lower leaves.
During their plant breeding and plant development programs, the Applicants found that arrangement of the leaves could affect the oil yield of the plants. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to develop a genotype with a special arrangement of the leaves so as to enable maximum harvest of the sunlight by the leaves due to minimum shading of lower leaves; thereby increasing foliage, thickness of the leaves, facilitating growth and preventing leaf fall.
Another object of the invention is to develop a high menthol containing mint plant with early maturing habit to fit different cropping systems. Yet another object of the invention was to retain the improved disease resistance, higher biomass, high oil content and high oil yield in the new genotype.